<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Semper Fi by theonetryingtolive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189607">Semper Fi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive'>theonetryingtolive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Pacific - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: Firefighters, Couple, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s a reason I joined the fire department, isn’t it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merriell ‘Snafu’ Shelton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Semper Fi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not taking off my shirt,” Merriell ‘Snafu’ Shelton said stubbornly. Youstared at him with your arms crossed, and he shook his head again. “No, I’m not doing it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you don’t open that shirt right now, Snafu, I swear—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! I know I’ve got it! I don’t need you to examine me further. I’ve got it. I’ve got the infection.” He stood up, and with a hand, on his chest you gently pushed him back down to sit. “Come on, Y/N! I’m going to turn inside out from my asshole, let me do it in peace!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have to go now?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sighed, and rubbed your eyes. If you weren’t so concerned for his health, you wouldn’t be so adamant about his undressing. You we’re just trying to do your job. “Listen, just because Hoosier, Chuckler and Sledge got it, it doesn’t mean you do too.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure it does! I stick my tongue where they stick theirs!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You wrinkled your nose and groaned. “That’s gross. Don’t ever say that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He scowled and took a deep breath. Then, he started to undress, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. “Fine. But I didn’t want you to find out like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Find what out?” You inhaled sharply when you saw it. You weren’t thinking. You touched the ink on his skin. Semper Fi.Snafu was very much not looking at you, his eyes were fixed on the calendar on the wall. “Did you think I’d be upset?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he grumbled, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why?” You asked with a laugh. “Just because I’ve never been a Marine doesn’t mean I disapprove of everything a raggedy ass marine does.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snafu’s eyes twinkled and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you closer. “That so?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes. I don’t care if you want to cover your body in USMC themed tattoos.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. “Not my whole body! There’s a reason I joined the fire department, isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is there a reason apart from annoying the hell out of Burgie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snafu’a smile became predatory and he silenced his phone before the call from Sledge could disturb the moment. “Makin’ up fake illnesses so you’ll see me naked. There’s always that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You smiled, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Brat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snafu laughed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>